Lock On
Lock-On is a basic mechanism used by all characters to search the ennemy. Lock-On mechanism In order to lock the opponent, a fighter needs to have a direct, uninterrupted line of sight tying him to his opponent ; even if ennemy is on his back, the character can lock him (but it will take more time than if the fighter faces the enemy). Locking an ennemy allows to move and attack on its axis, to constantly have him in sight, and to use Blast moves. But if ennemy isn't locked, fighter can't see him, giving advantage to ennemy if he locked-on the fighter. You can "unlock" (or cancel the lock-on) by yourself using the correct input (back + search buttons), allowing you to move more freely... but losing eye contact and other advantages. A fighter can also "unlock" the enemy, by using : * Air Combo finished by a heavy hit * some Blasts 1 : Solar Flare or Instant Transmission * Hyper Smash (in Max Power Mode) * Ultimate Blast (except Rush-type ones) In addition to this universal mechanism, Lock-on can be enhanced by following bonuses : * detection of energy * lock-on through obstacles Lock-on types There are 3 Lock-on types, or rather 3 detection bonus types to the Lock-on. They are named and briefly described in Training section (but with some errors for the Cyborg type). Note that some characters have no enhancement (like Android #18 or Hercule) and only the "basic" Lock-on. Z-type detection This is the most common detection type. If ennemy is charging Ki or has at least 50% Ki (so more than 2 bars and a half), Z-type detection character can spot his position on the radar, as a white ping pop continuously, until the ennemy stop to charge up, is locked (the spot is changed by an arrow) or his ki drops below the half. Remember that Cyborgs characters don't emit energy in Dragon Ball Z lore, so they don't emit the ping in the game (this is part of the Cyborg passive). So, Z-type detection is useless against them. Cyborg-type detection In addition to Z-type detection, Cyborg detection allows also to lock the ennemy even if he's hidden behind a wall. Note that you don't need the "energy spot" to lock a hidden ennemy. Basically, you always can lock your ennemy ; making it the best detection type. This must not be confused with Cyborg passive ; for example, both Dr. Gero and Android #18 are cyborgs and have Cyborg passive ; but only Dr. Gero has Cyborg detection, #18 hasn't any detection bonus. In simpler words, Dr. Gero can spot ennemy's energy with a ping on the radar, and can lock on the ennemy no matter what, while Android #18 doesn't detect energy and can't lock hidden ennemies. This can be quite confusing, especially because in the Training section in game, Cyborg-type detection only refers to their stealth trait (a passive that prevent to be spotted on the radar due to Ki charge or high Ki), and no to their detection capacity. Scouter-type detection The Scouter is the monocle-type device used primarily by Saiyans. This is a special type of detection in the fact that its efficiency varies following the fighter's health : * While the character is healthy, his Scouter is undamaged, so the character benefits the same bonuses than the ones provided by Cyborg-type detection. * But should the character suffers heavy damages or/and has his Scouter destroyed, he will lose this passive, and has no detection ability at all (so, he'll lose the "ping" energy detection and the ability to Lock-on through walls). Category:TechniquesCategory:Common traits and techniquesCategory:Passives